One random Day
by mamika
Summary: Fai is feeling really tired. but he doesn't want to admit it. Kurofai-ish. of course.


well. I am really sleepy. I just wrote this so I would stay awake a little longer because there was something I had to do later. but now I can go sleep. hope you managed to read to the end without falling asleep. zzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

* * *

One Random Day

Fai was feeling utterly sleepy even though he had slept peacefully, and not even that shortly. And his throat was a bit sore too. He feared he was getting sick. Which would be n a very not good thing. He had to make food for the others and he didn't want to seem weak in front of Kuro-koi. Who would probably anyway blame him for doing something reckless earlier and having thus gotten sick.

He sighed and fought to keep his eyes open. Right now he would would do magic just to get a warm cup of coffee to wake and warm him up. But there was no coffee in this world and he had no idea what spell would make coffee appear from air.

His eyes felt dry and eyelids were heavy. He dreamed of a bed and warm blanked. How nice it would feel to rest his head against a pillow, sigh in relief with closed eyes and just falling asleep effortlessly.

"Oi, what's where you are going". His eyes snapped open and he noticed he was looking at the ground and the only thing stopping him from seeing it even closer was Kuro-pun who had grabbed his hand when he had tripped over something. He lifted his head and smiled at Kuro-puu while standing back up.

"Thanks" he said airily, trying desperately hide his weariness. The red eyes stared him hard, trying to force him to say something. Well, if the ninja so insisted, of course he would comply. Mischievously he tilted his head and grinned at Kuro-kuro "Oh, I see, you want a reward for helping me." a short pause when he leaned forward placing his hands on the ninja's shoulders "A kiss would probably be appropriate prize, right?" when he bent his head closer the red eyes widened slightly and then the ninja showed him away

"Idiot" Kuro-rin muttered and continued ahead. He smiled and held in a sigh of relief. Once again acting like a fool had made Kuro-tan retreat and not pry on his life.

They continued their journey. They were looking for Sakura's feather while also looking a better place to stay. Because they had not met any apparent dangers in this world even Sakura had come along since it was more efficient if there was three of them looking around and Syaoran was unwilling to leave the princess alone. And obviously they couldn't leave Mokona behind with the princess. There would be nothing left from their little rental hut if they would leave those two together for too long. Mokona was always having some strange ideas to do and Sakura was a bit too naive to see that they usually weren't good ideas.

But the company was a bit of a relief too. The ninja didn't dare to talk too much to him when there were others around. And since there were the kids and Mokona there was no need for him to keep up the conversation and good mood. Besides even if he would have stayed behind with the princess he couldn't have rested since then Sakura would have been all worried and trying to help him and told the others anyway that something was wrong.

Why was he surrounded with such a hard maintenance people? It would be easier if they would not try to meddle to each others personal lives. Then he could be sleeping right now. Since he anyways did his share so he didn't always need to be part of everything. He stopped walking for a moment, craned his head back and looked at the blue sky.

It had never been that blue in his childhood. There had always been gray clouds. All those times he had looked up like this, just seeing the tall tower, dark walls on both sides and the dirty gray clouds

"Fai, are you okay?" Sakura chirped.

He looked at her, seeing the worry in the girls face.

"Sure. Just thought how pretty the sky is" he explained with a smile. He glanced at it again, feeling that Sakura looked at it too.

"It is nice blue" she said happily again. He gave a little laugh

"You said it. But those two are waiting for us, so I guess we have to admire the view some time later, don't you agree?"

the girl looked at Syaoran and Kuro-kun who were few meters ahead and looking at them. She smiled at Syaoran and started walking to him and telling him

"We just looked at the sky. It's pretty!"

Mokona took this as a cue to start acting out so they would call him cute and pretty too. It made the princess giggle and pissed the ninja off. Sometimes he didn't wonder why. There was a small throb of headache and he had to force himself to keep moving again. Right now he could even sleep standing if he could just stay still.

He was dozing off and just tailing after the others when Mokona stated that it was hungry and they should just buy something to eat. They were indeed far enough from their hut that it would be stupid to go back there to make something. So even Kurogane agreed that they could stop for a while somewhere, especially since coffee places or similar usually had talkative people in them so they could find a clue. Or bigger place to stay.

He wasn't so eager to stop. Even though he was tired, or more exactly because of it he wanted to keep moving so they would be done sooner. And then he could really sleep. Just sitting would be same as holding a glass of water just out of reach from a thirsty person.

But of course with his luck they did find a good place where there was even few tables on the side of the street that Kuro-run approved. They sat down and the ninja suggested that it would be more useful if they would split. The kids and Mokona could be indoors and they would stay out here. After some conversation they indeed did this, much to his dismay. He didn't want to be alone with the ninja now. He would anyway see that something was amiss and then Kuro-pun would be angry that he hadn't said anything earlier. So he had to use his only chance to fence the ninja off.

"Oh, I didn't know that Kuro-daddy wants to be alone with mommy that much" he said in his most flirtatious voice that was always sure to bring the ninja's hairs stand with disgust. But this time it didn't work. What a cursed day this was. The red eyes didn't even flinch to his words. They just bore into him, reading him against his will.

To his surprise Kuro-tan reached out a hand and touched his forehead.

"You don't feel hot"

he quickly interrupted

"Oh, now daddy is insulting mommy, saying he doesn't like it anymore"

but he was ignored

"What's wrong?"

now he tried to ignore the ninja but he couldn't escape the red eyes no matter how much he tried. He could feel the stare on his skin.

Finally it was too much for him and he slumped down, leaning his cheek against the table. It was a bit cold making him wish he had warmer clothes on. But other than that it was relaxing pose. He could already feel the pull of sleep taking him along. His eyes closed involuntarily and he didn't have the energy to open them again.

"Stop acting idiot" a pause. "Oi?" but the voice was growing distant. There was a slow smile coming to his lips it was so good to let the sleep come and wash the tiredness away.

A hand shook his shoulder

"What's wrong?" the voice had lost some of it usual nonchalantness. If he had any more strength he would feel happy about that. And make fun of the ninja. But he was too tired and he was already so close of sleeping

"Shh..." he whispered "I'm sleepy..." he finished sluggishly. It was a bit too cool, but he didn't care to do anything about it either.

"Idiot" he could hardly hear "you should have just said something. Then you could have rested"

he tried to answer, to tell that he couldn't do that he didn't want Kuro-pin to think he was weak. But he was already pass the line of coming back to consciousness. And then he lost contact to the awake-world.

He woke up slowly like emerging from deep water. It was familiar roof. So he was in his bed? He sat up and looked around. Yes, this was the room he shared with Kuro-pon and Syaoran. He stretched and got out of the bed. He felt lovely refreshed but a bit hungry. And a bit disoriented. He had no idea how he had gotten back here. But more than anything he was thirsty. He walked to kitchen to get something to drink and found the ninja sitting there.

"Good morning?" he said a bit hesitantly. He didn't know what time it really was. But it had to be morning since Kuro-tan was here and it wasn't dark. The red eyes looked at him and he received a 'hn'.

He got a glass and poured water in it. Gulping it down he sigh satisfied. His throat felt normal again and the water had restored his brain activity.

"What happened?" he asked curious. There was a smirk from the ninja.

"Nothing much. You just passed out on my arms and I had to carry you all the way back here" he swallowed. He couldn't believe that would have happened. Why would Kuro-pui done something like that for him? Kurogane got up from his seat and walked to him looking him seriously in the eyes "Next time you don't feel well, say it right away. That will save us both a lot of trouble. And not cause worry for the kids." he felt a bit guilty. He lowered his head so his bangs hid his face and looked at the floor

"Okay." he muttered. He heard a sarcastic snort but didn't look up. He did saw how Kuro-pun's legs disappeared from his vision and he slowly lifted his head too. He was sure he would be now left alone for a while so he could try to recall anything about the way back. It sounded like something he really would like to remember. But on the doorway Kuro-rin halted and looked back at him and their eyes met once again.

"But make sure the next time too I'm there to carry you"

his mouth fell open in astonishment, for once the ninja had rendered him wordless. With a smirk Kuro-pon walked off. He walked to a chair and sat. he could not believe any of this. He must be still sleeping. He felt his face heat up and warmth emitting from his chest.

He hadn't felt this good in ages. And at least that was real.

* * *

...zzzzzzzzzzz¤ huh? oh. so, how did you like it?


End file.
